The present invention relates to mechanical switches in general, especially to switches which can constitute so-called momentary or so-called latching (alternate action) switches. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in mechanical switches of the type wherein a second contact can be moved into engagement with or to a position of disengagement from a fixed first contact.
It is already known to provide a mechanical switch of the above outlined character with an elastic or resilient second contact which is pivotable between a first position of engagement with the fixed contact and a second position of engagement with a stop in the housing of the switch. It is also known to provide such switches with shiftable means for biasing the second contact to each of its two positions. The position of the second contact is changed by a motion transmitting system against the resistance of the biasing means in response to depression or another suitable movement of an actuating device, e.g., a pushbutton, whereby the biasing means moves through an intermediate dead-center position.
Mechanical switches of the above outlined character are furnished in different sizes but the diameter of their housing cannot be reduced below approximately 18 mm. This is not satisfactory for a number of applications, especially in various recent types of miniaturized circuits which necessitate the utilization of extremely compact switches with outer diameters constituting a small or minute fraction of 18 mm. The dimensions of component parts of presently known mechanical switches (including those described hereinbefore) cannot be reduced at will because such components must stand certain mechanical stresses and also because the number of materials for economical mass production of rugged but relatively or extremely small components for use in miniature mechanical switches is rather limited.